The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling and handling containers. More particularly this invention concerns such an apparatus for automatically filling bottles in a mass-production operation.
In the production of sterile, filled, and capped bottles it is necessary to move the bottles or other containers through a series of treatment stages. Typically the containers are first sterilized, then subjected to one or two filling stages, then capped. These various actions must take place in a limited time and as closely as possible to each other to maintain sterility, specially when a milk product or something else that is susceptible of spoiling is being charged into the bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,794 of Mueller shows a system for making individual-serving cups of milk or cream for restaurant use. It has a conveyor formed with an array of seats that the empty containers are dropped down into. The containers are downwardly tapered so that, when dropped into the seats, they come to rest on their rims. Such a system is not applicable to bottles having a restricted neck, as the body of the bottle is of much larger diameter so that they could not pass through the seats adapted to support them. Thus for such bottles recourse is had to cell-type systems which engage around the bodies of the bottles, so that the positions of the bottle necks and their small openings are not accurately determined. Furthermore the known systems are set up so that they can only work with one size of bottle; adaption to larger or smaller sizes is extremely difficult or impossible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bottling system.
Another object is the provision of such an improved bottling system which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which allows bottles of different sizes to be easily filled, while exactly positioning the fill openings of the bottles.
A bottling apparatus has according to the invention a frame and an endless conveyor element on the frame and having a horizontal lower stretch, an upper stretch above the lower stretch, and upstream and downstream corners where the element changes direction. A plurality of pairs of upstream and downstream plates are each secured to the element with the plates of each pair having confronting edges each in turn formed with a cutout. The cutouts of each pair form in the straight stretches a seat adapted to fit snugly around a neck of a bottle. The edges are spaced apart at the corners so that, at the corners, they cannot hold a bottle. A drive advances the element in a horizontal transport direction in the lower stretch and separates the plates of each pair at the upstream and downstream corners. A holder adapted to support at least one bottle at the upstream corner is movable between a loading position fitting the neck of the supported bottle to the cutout of the downstream plate at the upstream corner and a preloading position offset from the upstream corner.
With this system, therefore, the bottles are held at their necks. In practice the neck sizes of bottles do not vary much, even when the actual bodies of the bottles can range from fairly small, e.g. 4 oz, to quite large, e.g. 64 oz. Since the bottles hang from the lower stretch, the same apparatus can be used to fill large and small bottles with minor modification.
According to the invention respective spacers hold each of the plates offset from the conveyor element so that as the plates move around the corners they are separated at the edges. These spacers are mounting brackets fixed to the element and to the respective plates.
The cutouts in accordance with the invention are semicircular. In fact the plates of each pair are substantially spectrally identical. In addition each plate is formed with a plurality of the cutouts so that a row of the bottles can be held between each pair of plates.
The holder according to the invention is pivotal about a horizontal axis extending transverse to the transport direction between the loading and preloading positions. Thus the bottle is moved through an arcuate path to fit its neck to the cutout of the downstream plate at the upstream corner, then as the plates move on the upstream plate comes into position to capture the bottle neck. The holder is generally L-shaped and has pockets for as many bottles, normally three or four, that are loaded into the machine at a time.
Each bottle has a body that is substantially bigger than its neck. The seats fit snugly around the neck and form an opening too small for the body to pass through. As a result the bottles are held very solidly so that the filling and capping units downstream can do their jobs without difficulty.
The conveyor element has a upstream and downstream straight end stretches extending vertically between upstream and downstream ends of the upper and lower stretches. Above the lower stretch and below the lower stretch are the units for filling and capping the bottles as they travel from the upstream corner to the downstream corner. Thus the machine is quite compact, with the bodies of the bottles hanging out from the bottom of the machine where they have plenty of room.